


Pressing Batonn

by coffeeberry



Series: Ulterior Motives [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: AU, F/M, it should make things better but unexpectedly made them worse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: “We will find her,” Thrawn said. He was about to return to the Chimaera immediately. Then, he changed his mind.





	Pressing Batonn

„Piętnaście minut temu”, myślała Arihnda. Powinni byli wyjść piętnaście przeklętych minut temu! Wtedy w domu jej rodziców nie było jeszcze oddziału szturmowców.

Spojrzała śmiało na ich dowódcę. Na jego piersi brakowało plakietki z rangą, ale kimkolwiek był, sierżantem, komandorem, choćby nawet pełnił funkcję kapitana, Arihnda przewyższała go stopniem jako gubernator. Mogła jeszcze wyłgać się z tej sytuacji. Jednak, gdy dowódca uniósł odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę dłoń, jakby tym gestem nakazywał jej milczenie, a następnie zdjął swój hełm i spojrzał jej w oczy, jej nadzieja prysła. Thrawn. Thrawn przybył po nią osobiście. To oznaczało, że miała poważne kłopoty.

\- Arihndo, twoja matka prosiła, abyś…

Talmoor zatrzymał się w progu, zaszokowany widokiem szturmowców i Chissa. Niebieska twarz Thrawna i jego czerwone, pozbawione źrenic, gorejące oczy zazwyczaj wywoływały podobną reakcję, niedowierzanie i lęk, a admirał nauczył się wykorzystywać efekt zaskoczenia i dezorientację swoich rozmówców, by osiągnąć zamierzone cele. Arihnda sama swego czasu mu to doradziła.

„Nie powinno go tu być”, zdenerwowała się. Thrawn był w stanie przejrzeć jej plan. Gdyby dowiódł, że naraziła na szwank powodzenie prowadzonej przez niego operacji wojskowej, Arihndzie groził sąd wojenny. Może admirał już wszystkiego się domyślił i zjawił się tu, by ją aresztować?

\- Twój komunikator uległ uszkodzeniu – poinformował ją, mierząc ją wzrokiem. – Podejrzewałem, że cię tu zastanę.

 Z wysiłkiem przywołała na twarz uśmiech.

\- To musi być coś ważnego, skoro nie mogło zaczekać – odezwała się spokojnie.

\- Istotnie.

Chiss przypatrywał jej się bacznie.

\- Arihndo, czy to… kolejny z twoich znajomych? – zapytał drżącym głosem jej ojciec.

Przestraszony Talmoor wyglądał jak przeciwieństwo niewinnego człowieka. „Ty i matka nie macie się czego obawiać", chciała go zapewnić Arihnda. „Nie spiskowaliście przeciwko Imperium, nie należycie do Rebelii”, powtarzała sobie w myślach, mając nadzieję, że się nie myli.

Raptem przypomniała sobie, że jej ojciec nie wiedział o tym, że Gudry był agentem ISB i że historia o jego koledze-rebeliancie została zmyślona, by wspólnie mogli przeniknąć do kopalni i podłożyć ładunki wybuchowe. Talmoor gorączkowo próbował zorientować się, po której stronie opowiedziała się jego córka i czy groziło jej teraz niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Tato, to mój…

„Przyjaciel”? „Sojusznik”? Jakiego określenia powinna użyć, żeby nie rozzłościć Thrawna? Pod wpływem stresu zdecydowała się na najgorszą opcję:

 - Mój narzeczony.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Thrawn uniósł lekko granatowoczarną brew.

Usłyszała dźwięk spadających po schodach datakart. Jej matka.

\- Arihndo, kto to jest? – zawołała spoglądająca na nich z góry Elainye.

\- Jej narzeczony – odkrzyknął Talmoor, choć na jego twarzy gościła sceptyczna mina, świadcząca o tym, że w obecnej chwili nie był pewien, w co powinien wierzyć.

„Admirał, który niebawem przeprowadzi bombardowanie orbitalne”, Arihnda równie dobrze tak mogła przedstawić Thrawna. Czuła złość na samą siebie.

\- Nie aprobowałem tej misji – oświadczył admirał. – Zezwoliłem na nią, co okazało się pomyłką. Teraz muszę ją naprawić, zanim stanie się ona błędem.

\- Wszystko przebiega zgodne z planem – zapewniła go. – Gudry dezaktywuje wkrótce tarcze, a moi rodzice są już gotowi do ewakuacji.

\- Powinniśmy ostrzec naszych znajomych… – zaczęła Elainye, ale Arihnda przerwała jej bezpardonowo:

\- Mamo, nie ma na to czasu.

\- Elainye, musimy iść – dorzucił Talmoor.

W jego głosie była rezygnacja. Jakby, spodziewając się najgorszego, zaakceptował już swój los i pogodził się z tym, że Imperium zwyciężyło. Elainye jednak nie dała się tak łatwo przekonać.

\- Ten admirał nie pozwoli przecież na zbombardowanie terenów, na których są cywile – rzekła nieprzejednanie. – To byłoby nieludzkie.

Thrawn utkwił w niej spojrzenie swoich świetlistych oczu.

\- To konieczne straty – odparła Arihnda. – Tak wygląda wojna.

\- Z daleka – syknął nagle w jej stronę Thrawn. – Z orbity.

\- Ludzie czasem giną.

Elainye pokręciła głową.

\- To nieludzkie – powtórzyła.

\- To Imperium – mruknął Talmoor pod nosem, tak, że były w stanie usłyszeć go jedynie trzy najbliżej stojące osoby: Arihnda, Elainye i Thrawn. – Wszystkich nas to spotka. Rebelianci przynajmniej mają jakiś wybór.

„Nie powinien tego mówić”, pomyślała Arihnda. „Nie w obecności Thrawna”. Nie po to ratowała swoich rodziców, by patrzeć później na ich egzekucję. Zacisnęła pięści. Ze złości. Z bezsilności. Nic więcej nie była w stanie zrobić.

***

Żadne z jej rodziców nie odezwało się słowem, gdy wsiedli na pokład imperialnego wahadłowca. W tej nienaturalnej ciszy rozległ się sygnał komunikatora.

\- Panie admirale – usłyszeli zniekształcony przez urządzenie głos – tarcze zostały zniszczone.

Thrawn spojrzał na Arihndę ponuro.

\- Znakomicie – odrzekł beznamiętnym tonem. – Rozpocząć ostrzał.

A Arihnda wpatrywała się w niego, by nie widzieć twarzy swoich rodziców.


End file.
